Conventionally, a vehicle such as an automobile has been equipped with a wiper apparatus for wiping a windshield. Such a wiper apparatus has a wiper motor for swinging and driving wiper members provided on the windshield, and the wiper motor is adapted to be rotationally driven by operating an operation switch in a vehicle compartment. Between the wiper motor and a pivot shaft to which the wiper member is coupled, there is provided a link mechanism for converting a rotational movement of the wiper motor into a swinging movement, whereby the wiper members are allowed to be swung and driven through the pivot shafts and to wipe deposits (rainwater, dirt, and the like) adhering to the windshield.
As such a wiper apparatus, for example, a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-181383 (Patent Document 1) has been known. The wiper apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 is a so-called frame-integrated modular-type wiper apparatus, which includes a pair of pivot shafts corresponding to a driver's seat side and an assistant's seat side of the vehicle and a pair of pivot holders pivotably supporting the respective pivot shafts, wherein the respective pivot holders are coupled by a frame member.
A motor bracket is fixed to the frame member, and a wiper motor is mounted onto the motor bracket. The motor bracket is provided with a through-hole for communicating with one side surface and the other side surface thereof, and an output shaft of the wiper motor passes through the through-hole. A crank arm (link plate) having a width dimension larger than a diameter dimension of the through-hole is fixed to a tip side of the output shaft so as to be substantially perpendicular to an axis of the output shaft. In this manner, the wiper motor is mounted on one side surface of the motor bracket, and the crank arm is disposed on the other side surface of the motor bracket.